Darth Itarus
My character from Star Wars the Old Republic. Page by Kevenkiller Summary Itarus was a powerful Sith Lord of the resurgent Sith Empire, during the Cold War and the Galactic War. Trained in the Sith Academy on Korriban. Once the apprentice of Darth Baras, the Warrior was betrayed on Quesh and would later serve as the Emperor's Wrath, the personal enforcer of the Sith Emperor himself. Eventually, that very Wrath would destroy Baras and expose him as the false Voice of the Emperor. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least High 6-A Name: Itarus Origin: Star Wars the Old Republic Gender: Male Age: 28 at the beginning of the game, 39 Currently Classification: Sith Lord, Emperor's Wrath Powers and Abilities: Lighsaber Master, Force enhanced strength, speed, reflexes/reactions, Durability,Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Precognition, Illusion Creation, Telekinetic Blasts, Force Lightning/Kinetite, Force Drain, Force Choke, Force Scream, Force Speed, Force Healing, Force Destruction, Force Stun/Statis, Battle Meditation, Master of Form I ( Shii-Cho ), Form III ( Soresu ), Form IV ( Ataru ), Form V ( Shien / Djem So ) and Form VII ( Juyo ) also a master of Jar'Kai. Attack Potency: At least Large Continent Level ''' '''Speed: Relativistic+ and Lighspeed Reaction augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: Peak Human Level+ and Large Continent Level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman Range: Galactic with battle meditation Standard Equipment: His two Lighsabers Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attack/Techniques - Telepathy: '''Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. - '''Telekinesis: '''Itarus can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. - '''Precognition: Also known as danger sense, was a universal Force power. The ability of foresight was perhaps universal to the Jedi or Force-sensitives and was manifested in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the Jedi predict their opponent's movements. - Force Lightning : An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. - Kinetite ''': Was a variation on the Force lightning ability. It involved molding "Force energized lightning" into a sphere of restrained kinetic energy which could be thrown at an enemy. Instead of burning or electrocuting its target like most forms of Force lightning, it acted as a solid projectile. Nevertheless, if the target of the kinetite employed the Force defensively, the kinetite could be deflected back to its origin. - '''Force Choke : Force choke, sometimes known as Force grip, was a dark side Force power where one would strangle the victim with the Force. It was often performed with a grip-like gesture. - Force Drain: '''Referred to a spectrum of offensive and defensive Force powers, tied to the same concept, which used the dark side of the Force to tap into the strengths of an organic target. Mastery of each technique could scale the area of effect, sometimes dramatically, or exhaust the victims almost instantaneously. - '''Force Healing: '''Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). - '''Force Stun: '''Was a Force power that could temporarily deaden the senses and perceptions of a targeted enemy, preventing most movements. - '''Force Stasis: '''Was a more potent version of Force Stun. The Jedi would use the Force to deaden the senses of an enemy, inducing a near-catatonic state and in effect freezing that person or being in place. This power was very useful when the Force-user was stuck in tight spots against a superior number of foes. - '''Force Destruction: '''Was a dark side Force power used by Sith and Dark Jedi, allowing them to create a massive energy field and throw it in any direction. When used, a massive amount of energy was stored up within the user, drawn from the dark side of the Force, and with incredible concentration, the energy could be discharged using the user's own body as a conduit. Usually fired through the arm or hand, it could blast a large radius vaporizing anyone who got too close to it. Even those who escaped direct contact with the blast would be pushed asunder by the power's backlash. - '''Force Speed: '''Also knownas burst of speed or Force sprint, was a core Force power thatallowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds for a brief time.Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The increased speed of the Force-user enabled the individual to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack more quickly with greater accuracy. - - - '''Battle '''Meditation: '''A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. - - - Feats - Defeated his master as an apprentice -Defeated Darth Baras - Others Note: N/A Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kevenkiller's Pages Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 6 Category:Illusionists Category:Original Characters